1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to optical switches. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to enhanced performance optical switches and methods associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical switches are integral components for on-chip optical networks. Generally, optical switches are essential for high performance optical interconnects in multi-core microprocessor systems, where large bandwidth densities, low energy consumption and small footprint components are desirable. More particularly, within optical networks a broadband optical switch desirably provides at least: (1) a low distortion of a high bandwidth signal; and (2) a robustness of an optical signal from an on chip temperature change.
Hitless tuning of an optical switch, i.e., switching data at one wavelength of the optical switch without affecting the other data wavelengths in an interconnect that utilizes the optical switch, is also an important criterion for on-chip optical networks employing multiple wavelengths. Particular characteristics of hitless tuning are defined in FIG. 1, where in an OFF position of an optical switch a specific data transmission wavelength from a group of data transmission wavelengths is separated to a drop port, while in an ON position of the optical switch the specific data transmission wavelength from the group of data transmission wavelengths remains with the group of data transmission wavelengths.
Desirable within broadband optical networks are optical switch structures and methods for fabrication of those optical switch structures that provide for efficient hitless tuning of optical switch devices that derive from optical operation of the optical switch structures.